


Capture the Flag

by punkrock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Plotless Fluff, alternate universe- everybody lives, blade of marmora, non-explicit sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrock/pseuds/punkrock
Summary: Stressed out secret agents need to let off some steam sometimes. The Blade of Marmora goes to a planet to play capture the flag in a forest, and shenanigans ensue.





	Capture the Flag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolivans (arka_r)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/gifts).



> This dumb little fic was born in the galra server. Happy birthday, [ Arka!! ](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/)

Kolivan fired their blasted into the air, and the crowd scattered like leaves in the wind. The most experienced Blade agents climbed the nearest trees, the quiet rustle of branches the only evidence that they had been there. Kolivan was gone the instant they started the game, but the youngest recruits wrestled in the clearing. 

Regris’ pupils were blown wide as he crouched, tail twitching with excitement as he watched Keith’s retreat in back. He sprang forwards and whipped Keith’s legs out from under him with a swipe of his tail. Keith grunted as he hit the ground hard, flipping over onto his back before Regris could pin him down. Regris reached for the strip of fabric clipped to Keith’s belt, but Keith batted his clawed hand away. 

As the two rolled on the ground, Keith breathless giggles were musical compared to Regris’ rumbling chuckles. Regris grunted as Keith kneed him in the stomach, throwing him off. Keith scrambled to his feet, boots sliding in the dead leaves, dashing away before the larger hybrid could catch him again. Regris sprinted after him, and their laughter echoed through the trees.

Keith lost Regris as they wove through the trees, but he was still on high alert. He'd climbed a tree, and now he cautiously put his foot down on a nearby branch to see if it would hold his weight.

A twig snapped, and Keith turned towards the sound. His eyes darted around, and there was a glimpse of white hair, a lavender hand. Ulaz. His back was to Keith, and he was several trees ahead of him. Keith stalked forwards towards his new target.

Moments later, Keith hit the ground with a cry of pain. He rolled onto his side, whimpering and clutching his ankle. There was a rush of wind, leaves flying as a larger body landed beside him. 

Ulaz’s eyebrows furrowed as he reached for Keith’s ankle. “Are you alright?” he asked. 

Keith’s pained expression gave way to a mischievous grin as he reached up and yanked Ulaz’s flag from his belt. “Got you.” Keith thought of this game as a cross between capture the flag and manhunt, but he underestimated how seriously the Blades took this bonding exercise.

Ulaz’s jaw dropped, and he sputtered as Keith stood up and tied the red strip of fabric to his belt. “That's cheating!” he cried, pouting as Keith scampered away. 

Thace cackled from his perch in a branch above Ulaz. “Seriously, how many times have you fallen for that?” Thace said, gasping for breath between fits of laughter. He wiped his eyes with the back of his gloves.

“What if he'd actually been hurt?!” Ulaz snapped, stomping away from his mate. Thace would be sleeping on the couch tonight. “You told him to do that, didn't you?”

Thace was laughing too hard to comment.

Keith walked slowly, treading carefully to avoid any twigs that might crunch under his boots. He was so engrossed on being silent, he forgot to be observant. He walked straight into what felt like a brick wall, and he took a step back, dazed.

Keith found himself looking up into the three glowing circles on Antok’s mask. Keith’s belt dangled from his clawed finger, the two flags writhing in the air as he waved it in front of the younger recruit. “That was too easy,” Antok teased. He added the flags to his belt and tossed the empty one to the ground. As he disappeared into the shadows, he made a sound that reminded Keith of a lawnmower. 

Upon further reflection, the sub-Leader had totally been laughing at him. Keith marinated on that fact, pouting as he headed back to the clearing to wait for the game to finish. 

There were a couple people who were already out, and Ulaz and Regris were in the clearing when Keith arrived. He tried to apologize to the older galra, but he bared his fangs and hissed at him. Keith resolved to try again later, and he approached Regris instead. “So… who got you out?”

“Leader,” Regris sighed, drawing patterns in the dirt with the metal toes of his boot. “They snuck up on me.”

“Happens to the best of us,” Keith said. He sat down beside Regris and hugged his knees to his chest. “Antok got me.”

Regris chuckled, and he flopped down beside Keith and scooted close, their legs touching. He started picking the leaves out of Keith’s hair, and he arched his back into the touch, his eyes falling shut as he hummed contentedly. For someone who doesn't look galra, Keith’s body language screamed of his heritage. Regris purred as he groomed his mate, ignoring the agents that trickled into the clearing as time went on.

Keith counted the agents as Regris combed through his black hair with his claws. They were missing three. Thace walked into the clearing soon after, his arms crossed. He tried to talk to Ulaz, but from the way both of them had their ears back, it wasn't going well.

Minutes later, Thace and Ulaz were sitting on the ground grooming each other, Ulaz’s bruised pride forgotten. Suddenly, two large figures crashed through the bushes behind them and jumped over the couple into the crowd of people. Thace’s hair stood on end, and he hissed as he scrambled out of the way before he was hit in the face with a tail.

Antok bowled agents over as he wove through the crowd, chasing after a white braid that was always yards ahead of him. Their subordinates got out of the way and formed a circle around the clearing, watching Leader and their mate face off against each other. 

The two leaders had dozens of flags hanging from their belts, all the other people they'd gotten out watching. Antok’s tail whipped back and forth as the two circled each other. Kolivan was panting, their ears forward as they tracked their mate’s every move. Antok’s leg muscles tensed up, and Kolivan was already moving out of the way before Antok lunged.

Antok hit the ground, and Kolivan leapt onto his back. Antok growled and rolled over, pinning Kolivan underneath him as he reached for their belt. Kolivan shoved Antok’s shoulders, grunting as they moved the larger man off of them.

The two resumed their dance, ducking and dodging each other. Neither of them held back, their strikes punctuated with breathless laughter. Kolivan rarely smiled, but they grinned as they wrestled with Antok on the ground, getting sticks and leaves in their fur. Kolivan ended up sitting on top of Antok, and the two locked eyes and froze, breathing hard. 

Their bodies were so close together, Antok’s chest warm beneath them as they straddled his hips. Kolivan blinked slowly at their mate and leaned down to brush their nose against their mask, an approximation of a kiss. While they kissed, Kolivan unhooked Antok’s belt and held it up, pulling away with a triumphant smirk.

“That’s cheating,” Antok grumbled. “You distracted me.”

“It isn't against the rules,” Kolivan said, their face heating up as they realized that literally everyone was staring at them. Kolivan stood up and cleared their throat, brushing the dirt off the front of their robe. “That concludes the training exercise. You're dismissed.”

The agents dispersed, heading back to the campsite to get ready for dinner. Keith hung back, hiding behind a tree and watching the leaders interact. He had started to leave with everyone else, but then the two were wrestling again, and Keith was curious. He couldn't tell if they were playing or actually fighting, they were growling and hissing at each other like they meant it.

Kolivan ended up pinned against a tree on the other side of the field, panting as Antok’s hands went to their chest. Keith’s eyes widened when armor started coming off. He wanted to leave, but he also didn't want to get caught watching them. 

“What are you doing?” a voice hissed into Keith’s ear. Keith whipped around, then let out a sigh of relief. It was just Regris.

“I was curious!” Keith whispered back. “I didn't know they'd be doing… that.”

Regris smacked his forehead with his palm. “What did you think they were doing?!”

“I don't know anything about galra mating rituals!” Keith shot back, trying hard to keep his voice down.

“I could show you,” Regris said, grinning. 

Keith’s face turned beet red, and he turned back to the leaders to avoid making eye contact with his almost-mate. “Regris, look, Antok’s mask is off.”

“...Okay, now I'm curious,” Regris said, moving in to stand closer to Keith.

Antok faced away from the pair, and they got a full view of his muscular thighs and scarred back. He had thick purple hair that was sticking out in all directions, messy from being under the mask all day. His large body completely shielded Kolivan’s from view, until he bent down to bite their shoulder. 

Kolivan’s shout made Regris’ hair stand on end, and Keith’s blush deepened. “Nope, nope, abort mission,” Keith stammered.

Regris nodded vigorously, grabbing Keith’s hand and pulling him away to join the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on [Tumblr. ](https://punkshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
